


Guillotine Queen

by orphan_account



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I've chopped so many heads they call me the Guillotine Queen. Holding the still-beating heart of a traitor in my hand, bow and call me the queen of hearts.





	Guillotine Queen

Slice  
The sleek silver metal, raised, levitating above his- the traitors head. At least that’s what the crowd- bloodthirsty leeches, were calling him. The queen watched, cold and unmoving- heartbroken and despairing as her partner, the one she trusted the most, had been lead away in chains, a convicted killer.  
The ice princess, the cold one – the betrayed one.  
. . Slice  
. . One of the only men left of her family, cruel and heartless as they were all they had, had been led away in chains just like him. Her older brother, the failure of the family too caught up in woman, power and money to see the tides turning; to blind to see the powerhouse his little sister had become, the one of the two who spent time learning law and commanding in both the political field and her personal life. Unmoving, cold and heartless. Heartless? Heartless?  
. . When it was announced to the world she was chosen to be the crowned princess, the next in line, (as it should have been), he felt betrayed. His birthright stripped away like he was commoner, he spat as his head was forced down on the cold, chopping block.  
“Treason. The attempted murderer, regicide” she told the people his crimes and they screamed for his death. The metal was bought down, she remained still.  
. . The cold princess- betrayed yet again, yet again unfeeling.  
. . Slice  
. . Heartless? She pondered whether that was the way to run her kingdom, without a heart without feeling. Perhaps she should send a message for the treasonous wanting to try her?  
. Her coronation was beautiful such a beautiful shade of red was her dress, at the base, right by her foot, rested the head, bloody and rotting was her brother, the traitor's skull, her red heal sat atop of it. The dead eyes staring at her council, the corpse was gazing in the same direction.  
. . That night there was an assassination attempt, it failed, of course, guards don’t get paid to stand there prettily. There was a trial and she had someone- an older man breaks out of the crowd only to kneel and beg for his son’s life. For mercy, for her not to be so heartless.  
. . HeartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessHeartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessHeartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartlessheartless . . Before she realised she had stood, the crowed silenced as she walked to the duo on the floor. “Mercy” he pleaded covering his son with his body.  
“Your son tried to kill me, yet you ask me to free him?” she asked rhetorically, raising a gloved hand when the old man opened his mouth. “So he can try again? Or see the error of his ways?" . . She paused making up her mind. "He is a traitor. He will die like one”  
. . A jab between the son's ribcage had him arching the skin pierced by sharp nails and force, the clawed hand of the queen grasping and pulling out the human heart. The body fell the heart in the queen’s hand.  
. The Queen of hearts had no room for mercy, not anymore. The cold had become frozen the warm heart in her hand didn’t warm her at all.  
. “Kill the father,” she said, and her soldiers moved.  
. . Slice  
. . The guillotine fell once again, and the heart was placed next to the head,


End file.
